


In Brief

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Future Fic, Humour, Kid Fic, M/M, Sentence Meme, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets in different genres, for various ships and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bianchi/Reborn: Standing Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few writing memes for short fics that looked like an interesting challenge and went KHR nuts on them. My biggest lesson was that I'm really bad at hurt/comfort. Apparently I just want the characters to get up quick and brush themselves off.
> 
> This has canon references up to the Millefiore arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meme used for this chapter, as well as the next few: _Write 10 different categories of fic, in as few words as possible._

* * *

**Standing Strong  
Bianchi/Reborn**

  
1\. Angst  
Bianchi waits, though each incoming report tells of the Millefiore's impossible strength. She waits - trying not to remember...  
  
...This time, he hadn't said when he'd return.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
Together, they fight crime!

  
3\. Crossover  
"She's an ex-lover..." Reborn said.  
  
Bianchi's glare speared the approaching woman. Carmen Sandiego smirked back.

  
4\. First Time  
She's glad she had those silly boys before, because now she knows: there's nothing like a man who knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

  
5\. Apocalypse  
Vongola's scientists say that following the disruption to the Tri-Ni-Sette, the entire world is crumbling.  
  
Bianchi stands at Reborn's graveside as cracks widen in the earth, and it only feels fitting.

  
6\. Gen  
It's odd that from the moment they met, Bianchi's never asked, or even looked like she's wondered about the Arcobaleno curse. Reborn also thinks, _It's interesting_ , and smiles back at her.

  
7\. Hurt/Comfort  
He was happy to hear how she kept on going when he died and happier to see the old passion when she held him again, her hurts sealing over with such a simple act.

  
8\. Next generation  
"Stop playing around and eat your ground glass. It makes you stronger."  
  
It was _way_ better when Uncle Hayato brought over takeaway for supper.

  
9\. Action  
Reborn rolls out through a doorway, a _rat-a-tat-tat_ of bullets flying over him, onto his feet, and runs. "Finish it!"  
  
Bianchi slings a bowlful of cherry bombs through a window as Reborn hands her the retrieved documents for perusal, and the building duly collapses like an amateur's soufflé.

  
10\. Fact  
There was one moment when Reborn was unsure what to do with her: Bianchi said, "I love you", and at her tone and steady gaze, he wondered if there was any possible way he could make her walk away.


	2. Gokudera: Try Harder.

**Try Harder.  
Gokudera**

  
1\. Angst  
He has half a dozen boxes he can't use, a tutor he can't approach, a _kitten_ \- and a clock, counting down fast.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"Ninth-" Hayato's voice cracks; he covers up by bowing low. "You brought me into the family. I should follow orders! But... Let me stay and I'll guard you with my life. Don't send me to Japan."

  
3\. Crossover (D.Gray-man)  
"Thanks," the stranger - Hayato, he'd said - mumbled unconvincingly, and then said in a louder, ruder tone, "I have to get going." He wiped his mouth with his hand and looked over his shoulder. He probably didn't notice himself hunching up. With his rich brat's clothes - even if they looked like they'd been worn too long - what did he have to act so scared of?  
  
Mana wouldn't ask.  
  
"Yeah, of course," said Allen, and dug another cream pie out of the pocket of his clown trousers. "It's important to keep walking forward. But have another one of these first."

  
4\. First Time  
The girl's picked almost at random, and it's all done in a hurry and entirely to make the guys shut up - but to Hayato's raging indignation, they don't believe him. They keep on teasing the 'new brat' in the famiglia.  
  
Months later he remembers only that she was pretty, maybe, and makes that another thing to despise the others for.

  
5\. Apocalypse  
"Tenth!" Gokudera waved, lifting a bag of food with a grin like he'd crossed rivers and fought animals for it. The sight was comfortingly, wonderfully familiar, if Tsuna ignored the bloodstains.

  
6\. Gen  
Gamma says that his boss might, perhaps, be nothing to his family and to him, nothing but a mistake in his own perception; and however much Gokudera's brain knows the truth of his own situation, his stomach clenches painfully as the arrogant bastard looks exhausted, and alone (and in too many ways, familiar).

  
7\. Hurt/Comfort  
"A tot of whiskey will take the edge off," said Shamal. "Check the rack."  
  
Gokudera stopped picking at his bandages, reddening at being caught. "What kind of advice is that? I'm not a drunk like you!"  
  
"Painkillers in that cabinet, then," said Shamal, about to say _I don't know why I bother_ , but the brat looked worn out as he shuffled to the cabinet, and maybe Shamal did know.

  
8\. Next generation  
Six was old enough to know that Dad was a liar. It would have been enough to say 'I'll be back soon' before leaving on assignments...  
  
He still waited, though, for the part of the goodbye when Dad frantically promised, 'I'll _never_ die!'

  
9\. Action  
Uri gave a leopard's coughing roar somewhere behind the enemy barricade. Gokudera's waiting ears caught a shout of surprise soon after, and as he played his own part by firing a strategic storm flame blast over the top of the barricade, his teeth bared in satisfaction as the shout choked off, followed by a thunderous purr.

  
10\. Fact  
The recent past lives of the soul now called Gokudera Hayato went as follows: pirate, cowboy, soldier, died young, magician, died young, died young.


	3. Gokudera/Tsuna: A Handful of Accidents

  
**A Handful of Accidents  
Tsuna/Gokudera**

  
1\. Angst  
"So, then ... this one? Where's this one from?"  
  
"Tenth... They're really old scars. Long before we met, so - don't worry about it now."

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"The Tenth has ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT BREASTS and any dumb fuck who says otherwise WILL DEAL WITH ME!"

  
3\. Crossover (The Sandman)  
The one-sided devotion was hilariously simple and too plain to bear. Desire gave the boy suggestions, in small words so he wouldn't have trouble following: _warm, tight, yours._  
  
The boy took one step towards his 'boss' and froze, and suddenly Desire's twin looked out from the reflection on a passing car. She stepped out onto the pavement and stood beside the shaking boy.  
  
The twins looked at each other in surprise. "That was quick," said Desire and Despair together, and then Desire smiled in belly-deep satisfaction.

  
4\. First Time  
"THE DYNAMITE GOES WHERE?"

  
5\. Apocalypse  
The ash from the former shambling monstrosities settled in a fine gray cloud over the field, and Gokudera beamed. "I always knew the Tenth would be able to stop a zombie apocalypse before it really started!"  
  
Tsuna looked at him, intuition fired by the Hyper Dying Will, and knew that he was _telling the truth_.  
  
"What? Isn't it ... just logical?"

  
6\. Gen  
Tsuna has a lack of imagination that he actively cultivates after Reborn is part of his life, and so manages to never wonder ever about those times when Gokudera _blushes_ while talking about the _mafia_ (even if those moments always include "Tenth!" and the great things inherent in the word).

  
7\. Hurt/Comfort  
It wouldn't have occurred to Tsuna that he could be happy even while feeling himself turn black and blue, but—Xanxus was down and Tsuna's friends were standing.  
  
Gokudera was smiling at him without any enthusiasm or promises, and not even with surprise, but with satisfaction that said he'd been sure of Tsuna all along. He extended a hand to help him up—and though the idea of standing made Tsuna groan, he grinned broadly back.

  
8\. Next generation  
"Hayato, be serious. Yes, yes, of _course_ she gave you that look—Hayato! She can't have a pony!"

  
9\. Action  
They break cover and run for the getaway car side by side, because there's no time left to argue about who gets to protect who.

  
10\. Fact  
Early in their dating-relationship Tsuna eyes an extraneous skull design and realises that he hasn't worn his own clothes - except underwear, of course! - for a week, because he's finally hit his growth spurt and Gokudera thinks this style looks cool on him. Then he goes hot and cold at realising how bad he's got it when he thinks, _Gokudera-kun can be so generous_ , instead of _Gokudera-kun sure has weird ideas_.


	4. Yamamoto/Kyoko/Tsuna: By the Powers of Cute and Stupid Combined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 inspired by Hellogoodbye's song "Jesse Buy Nothing... Go To Prom Anyways!"

* * *

  
**By the Powers of Cute and Stupid Combined!  
Kyoko/Tsuna/Yamamoto**

  
1\. Angst  
They've confessed all kinds of things to each other, but - lots of times, the most honesty they give Kyoko is the worry that's always on Tsuna's face and the smile that means Yamamoto's never afraid.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
" ** _WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?_** "  
  
Then the Dying Will wore off. Sammy Sawada cried a little into his hands. Kiki Santiago blinked emphatically, dropped a cheerleading pom-pom from one slack hand, and kept staring. And Joshua Young draped his footballer's letter jacket over Sammy's bare shoulders and accepted on behalf of himself and his girlfriend, impressed by Sammy's courage. "It'll be fun, right, Kiki?"  
  
(That was _so_ not what Sammy had meant.)  
  
(Kiki told herself that blushing or giggling weren't the right reactions - maybe shock! Or horror! - and then did both.)  
  
(Josh wondered why everyone acted like it was such a big deal. Plenty of people were going as friends.)  
  
Notes: Reborn is the best school guidance councillor ever. And high school AUs are, of course, by nature set in US high schools.

  
3\. Crossover: Skip Beat!  
Tsuruga Takeshi smiled his most brilliant gentleman's smile and kept holding Tsuna by the collar. "Now that the famous Tsuna-kun has finally apologised, we can all put that far behind us and out of our lives, where it belongs, right?"  
  
"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna sputtered, glancing at Tsuruga in confusion and fear before putting his full attention on her (for _once_ ). "Really, I never _meant_ —it was because of Reborn, I'm telling you! He said that I - had to lie..."  
  
She stared into that helpless, stupid, familiar old-love's face. "You should at least have tried not to!" Kyoko said, and had to start walking away, even as she said her last words to him. "I won't forgive you, Fuwa Tsunayoshi-san. It'll be enough to move past you."

  
4\. First Time  
Tsuna looks down at the two heads tucked against his chest like there's nothing more natural, and his heartbeat slows for the first time in _hours_. He strokes their backs, and then very quietly pumps a fist into the air.  
  
He doesn't notice as Yamamoto and Kyoko wink at each other and bop fists together.

  
5\. Apocalypse  
She's almost calm, sheltered by their backs as seven-coloured flames leap closer, beaten back by torrents of rain and Tsuna's own flames; the ferocious way she clutches the backs of their shirts feels like she wants to help keep them standing even as there's hardly any ground to stand on.  
  
It's his fault Kyoko's used to this, Tsuna knows.

  
6\. Gen  
Yamamoto watches Tsuna looking at Kyoko and grins at how cute it is; somehow it takes a good long while before it occurs to him that hey - Kyoko's pretty cute herself.

  
7\. Hurt/Comfort  
Her sun flame was only strong enough to light a D-Grade ring. The important thing was that it stopped the bleeding. Grabbing Tsuna's hand and looking him in the eye got him to stop shaking, and keeping an arm around Yamamoto stopped his soft, exhausted laughter.

  
8\. Next generation  
Okaa-san and Auntie Haru were making the pot plant disguises that Reborn had ordered, and Otou-san was gamely acting as dressmaker's dummy, listing situations where the costumes would be useful, really, if you thought about it!  
  
"Padre," she said, watching. "I'm very glad you're not crazy."  
  
Tsuna hugged his daughter tightly. "I've waited so long for someone to say that, honey! Thank you!"

  
9\. Action  
Yamamoto's sword moves in a blur, flashing even through the smoke in the air from those bright orange flames. Kyoko grips her head and stares at it all with wide eyes as she dashes along in Yamamoto's wake, already having the nightmares she knows she'll have tonight, because she will remember this, she will, she will. This time she has to.

  
10\. Fact  
Ryohei would, by process of vigorous elimination, have won the right to act at least temporarily as the Vongola Eleventh, but then Yamamoto completed the trio's confessions and Ryohei keeled over like a felled tree.  
  
"It's a miracle," Reborn said, after looking into his ear through a Leon-magnifying glass. "He got exactly enough brain damage not to mind if his sister is in a threesome-relationship."


	5. Futa: Certainties and Secrets

  
**Certainties and Secrets**  
Futa de la Stella

  
1\. Angst  
The Vongola Tenth looked nice enough on paper...

Futa pulled his scarf snug around his neck, because warmth could feel the same as luck, and crept onto Namimori Middle School's grounds.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"I came here because you're listed as number one Boss Most Likely to Take in Young Boys."

Dino looked at Futa's smiling face and felt distinctly aggrieved. Romario coughed.

  
3\. Crossover  
The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Ford/Arthur, BTW.

Arthur touched his lips, hand shaking. "That's the, the most unlikely - I never thought that you'd, you'd _kiss_ —"

Ford snarled. "It's not even in the top fifty most unlikely things to happen on a spaceship housing Ford Prefect and Arthur Dent for more than five minutes (or local equivalent)!"

"Mr Prefect's right, you know," Futa said helpfully.

  
...ALSO

Star Trek Reboot (And limiting the word count goes out the window.)

Jim was trying to be professional about this, he really was, even as his eyebrows fought their way upwards. "And the ... planet tells you things how, exactly?"

Bones stood behind the ensign, giving his professional medical opinion, which was to circle his temple with his forefinger. (Jim had totally known that learning historical hand signals would let the command staff communicate better.)

Ensign De La Stella appeared not to notice anything was wrong, though the entire bridge was staring at him, and Ensign Bovino was nobly dying of contact embarrassment while standing beside him in support. De La Stella was staring out into space with that look Jim had heard about - as if he saw more stars than anyone else, and also saw every reason to never tire of them. He was a legend-slash-oddity on Enterprise, but Jim had spent his whole youth with a worse reputation. At the moment he was slightly jealous.

"Stranger things have happened," said De La Stella, and added, "Captain," as his feet looked more firmly settled on the floor. He was listed as human. People had asked Jim to check.

Professionalism was losing the battle. "All things considered, crew-members," Jim said, looking around the bridge, "that's a good argument." And a decent excuse; he'd commit it to memory. "Okay then--" he flashed a grin to the now-hopeful young ensigns "--Sulu, Chekov, get your information: let's go chat with the Ranking Planet." 

  
4\. First Time  
"You learnt a lot at the library today," Reborn said to Futa. "Didn't you."

Tsuna looked at the teenager's wide eyes, gaping mouth, and hair all askew, thought of the intern librarian that Futa always talked about, and blushed terribly as he hissed at Reborn about the invasion of privacy. But Futa, even more starry-eyed than usual, grew a dazed smile.

  
5\. Apocalypse  
Sometimes when he looks into the night sky, his eyes grow wider and sadder and his face pales; sometimes it's all too easy to read the final facts in the downward spiral of stars.

  
6\. Gen  
"Ready?" Bianchi asks. The word is an amazing concession, with the way that Reborn's and Tsuna's deaths, and her brother's devastation, have hammered the softness out of her.

"Of course." Futa smiles, because it's what comes the easiest - then holds his breath as her eyes sharpen viciously - and sighs with relief as she gives another concession, turning to march away. Then he forces himself to be less soft, and follows her into the mission.

  
7\. Hurt/Comfort  
The Kokuyo Land nightmares don't last long; but for those nights, Reborn manages to know that he should switch off the booby traps in Tsuna's room, and Tsuna makes only vague grumbling noises as Futa crawls into his bed and then makes space for him.

Futa had _known_ he'd get a real brother if he travelled to Namimori.

  
8\. Next generation  
As he neared his eighth birthday, the boy woke up in the middle of most days (because who could sleep at night, with everything there was to read in the sky?), and looked for his father, unsure why his heart was beating so fast, unsure if he should cry or smile - and he was unsure of very few things.

Father had a gentle voice, and though the boy had buried his face in Father's neck, he knew that his father also wore the most gentle smile. "Not yet," he murmured to the boy each time. "You don't need to leave. The world doesn't need you yet."

  
9\. Action  
The Todd family underling smirked nastily.

Futa slammed the Ranking Book into the man's crotch with all his might and scampered off.

  
10\. Fact  
"Of course Futa-kun takes the scarf off when he has a bath, Lambo!" Nana laughed behind her hand, and then stopped and thought again. She gave Futa a questioning glance.

He merely looked mysterious.


	6. Tsuna/Gokudera: We Break and We Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here a take on the meme with different themes: _Take a person or ship and write one sentence of ten genres for them. The genres are:_  
>  _1\. Angst_  
>  _2\. Alternate universe_  
>  _3\. Crack_  
>  _4\. Future fic_  
>  _5\. First Time_  
>  _6\. Fluff_  
>  _7\. Humor_  
>  _8\. Hurt/Comfort_  
>  _9\. Smut_  
>  _10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)_
> 
> This is where the serious semicolon abuse begins.

* * *

  
**We Break and We Build  
Gokudera/Tsuna**

  
1\. Angst  
"You-" says Tsuna, "I-", his eyes growing bigger and his face paler, and it's obvious before he says it: "That - it's not like _that_ for me, Gokudera-kun, I th-thought ... we're _friends_..." 

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"We should ready the cannons, Captain!" Hayato advised, close to his ear, and Tsuna almost couldn't manage a grateful smile to the cabin boy because of how the whisper made him squirm. 

  
3\. Crack  
"Fuck it, Spanner, would you stop--OF COURSE the Tenth wants you to build a life-size fully poseable android replica of himself, wh-who ELSE is going to use something like that?" 

  
4\. Future fic  
Gokudera regained consciousness hours after it happened - not that he'd fainted, but suddenly he was astonished to find that he was on his feet, the ground below and the world all around, with a steady grip on the unbreathing body hauled over his shoulder. 

  
5\. First time  
Those wide (amazing) green eyes make it look like doing this is still a shock - but Gokudera doesn't nearly _pray_ for permission, doesn't hesitate too nervously, and lets his hands touch absolutely anywhere, and Tsuna holds him close and even closer in the relief of being certain that 'Tenth' could mean 'Tsuna', too. 

  
6\. Fluff  
The smudge of watermelon gelato at the corner of Tsuna's grin makes Gokudera grin back, elated, because he knows what this is a good excuse for; he leans in for a quick kiss, and begins to love the country of his birth for the first time in years. 

  
7\. Humour  
(goes with #3)  
The Tsuna-robot stood in a bizarre stance in front of a bunch of voodoo dolls—Tsuna slumped against the doorframe like someone who only had the strength to stare—and it was a long moment before Gokudera said, in a subdued voice, "It's for coming up with battle strategies." 

  
8\. Hurt/Comfort  
Gokudera lies a lot - but under everything that goes wrong and above the wild outbursts of reassurance, Tsuna listens to his voice, always there and always determined, and there's definitely something to believe in. 

  
9\. Smut  
Gokudera's probably never let himself say "please" before to anyone in his whole LIFE, Tsuna thinks--and the distracted thought hits him so hard his vision blurs, and he folds up, crying out and crouching against Gokudera's bare back. 

  
10\. UST  
Early in the morning Tsuna was grouchy, pliable, and unworried; he leaned closer as Gokudera neatened his tie or cuffs, and Gokudera marvelled at the half-conscious ease as he tried hard not to copy it.


	7. Gokudera/Yamamoto: So Since We Decided to be Side by Side

  
**So Since We Decided to be Side by Side  
Yamamoto/Gokudera**

  
1\. Angst  
_Don't mess this up_ , he'd been saying the whole time, and now that Yamamoto had the gun trained on the target and his trigger finger squeezing, Gokudera said, too quiet to hear, "Don't shoot."

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"You're one helluva grumpy whore," the guy remarked, grinning - but it looked like he really was satisfied to sack out on the couch, had his pants on and everything, so Gokudera offered him a cigarette and kept ignoring the gunshots in the street that had started right before the guy ran in.

Notes: I saw that description of Gokudera somewhere - I think fanart of girl Gokudera was involved - but the origin is uncertain.

  
3\. Crack  
"The kid gave me special training - it was _intense_ \- and said I could join you on the undercover Valentines assignment like this!" said Yamamoto, amused and relieved, and Gokudera bit his tongue to avoid reacting to the smooth thigh displayed by the slit of the dress.

  
4\. Future fic  
To his own dim relief, Gokudera couldn't find a shred of remaining resentment towards the baseball idiot for leaving to be an even bigger baseball idiot; now that the Tenth was ... all he wanted was what Yamamoto said: "I'm coming home."

  
5\. First time  
"I swear to God, IF YOU LAUGH--!"

  
6\. Fluff  
"Damn cat!" Gokudera growled, making Yamamoto hold back a sigh for the end of the peaceful moment - but Uri sneezed adorably as the rain swallow gave it a localised downpour, and Gokudera settled back into the couch with a badly suppressed smile and said, "You deserve it."

  
7\. Humour  
"I'm glad you accept me as a - a--" ("Say it, or she'll never shut up!") "--brother-in-law, Bianchi, but as for 'a meal in my honour', well, ahaha--"

  
8\. Hurt/Comfort  
Gokudera's mouth firmed into a line and he gave a terse nod, and his seriousness - the way he treated this simple thing as a duty - almost let Yamamoto forget his injuries enough to laugh; instead he took the offer and crashed into Gokudera's arms.

  
9\. Smut  
The motion of hips and hands and mouths was almost always gentle; the sight of so many scars disarmed them both and took the bite out of pleasure and pain.

  
10\. UST  
Yamamoto's arm-around-the-shoulders and pats on the back had recently started going wide of one particular target; Gokudera watched those movements turn into awkward stretches from the corner of his eye, and they both felt the summer heat pressing down like a heavy hand.


	8. Tsuna: Connections to Live Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #5, I couldn't help myself. Sometimes ridiculous headcanons just happen.

* * *

  
**Connections to Live Wires  
Tsuna (with various ships)**

  
1\. Angst  
"You wouldn't, you - HE wouldn't," she clarified, "my Tsuna would never do something like what they said--" and then her voice had cracked and his mother had put the phone down, and they hadn't spoken since.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"It'd be better if he came with me," said Iemitsu, his voice measured and flat in a way Nana had never heard before; "It's ... probably the best of a lot of bad options, if Tsuna's in the family business from the start."

  
3\. Crack  
"You know, brat, my favourite thing to eat," Squalo said, planting his hands against the wall on either side of Tsuna's head, tongue flicking over his lips, "is _tuna_."  
  
Note: [It's true.](http://community.livejournal.com/hitman_reborn/374454.html)

  
4\. Future fic  
He must have known it would happen, Tsuna thought as he looked at the gravestone, because Reborn knew everything; now the rest of them were left to know nothing at all in these ever-shortening days.

  
5\. First time  
_Why a guy, why a guy, it's the first time, WHY a GUY_ , Tsuna keeps thinking - but with the way those lips move against his, he can't think there are many people who'd say no to James Bond.

  
6\. Fluff  
Sometimes Lambo could be tolerable - and sometimes, like now, when he held out a lollipop with only a couple of hairs stuck to it and looked up with wide eyes, Tsuna forgot to wonder what he was being bribed for and hugged him while accepting the sweet.

  
7\. Humour  
"NO, KYOKO-CHAN, NO, Reborn is CRAZY and a LIAR, wearing only underwear _is not the new fashion everyone's following_ \-- no, Gokudera-kun is ALSO crazy!"

  
8\. Hurt/Comfort  
The flames of wrath burnt with ferocity; but as Tsuna struggled to get to his feet, the man making those flames approached him hesitantly, and then reached down and dragged him upright.

  
9\. Smut  
The bites peppered the expanse of pale skin, shoulders, thighs, and one livid brand sat on a hip; Tsuna covered his face in mortification, but before he could form the apology ( _I thought I could - I thought_ you _would_ ), Hibari looked up from contemplation of the tooth marks all over his own body - and grinned.

  
10\. UST  
She never stopped wearing miniskirts and he never grew out of blushing easily, and for some reason (for many reasons) that they smile to each other about, Chrome had never stopped kissing Tsuna hello.


	9. TYL Tsuna/James Bond: Clash and Kiss and Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .................................................. I couldn't help myself x10.
> 
> Damn your eyes, Daniel Craig. (Your blue, blue eyes, and also the square jaw.) I probably wouldn't have watched the new movies if Brosnan stayed on as Bond. Actually I wanted to write a legit fic for this pairing - and I don't know why my brain insisted on a pairing rather than a relatively normal crossover - except coming up with a coherent plot is impossible. On the one hand, there must be blood and devastation; on the other, there would have to be Tsuna-inna-dress because he'd be acting as the Bond girl.

* * *

  
**Clash and Kiss and Curse  
TYL Tsuna/James Bond**

  
1\. Angst  
Tsuna gives his trust unflinchingly, determinedly, repeatedly; still Bond watches him from the corner of an eye, never setting his gun aside, and it makes Tsuna more tired than should be possible.

  
2\. Alternate Universe  
"You're in a unique position, Sawada Tsunayoshi, believe it or not, and so you won't be allowed to escape: I _will_ tutor you, and you _will_ do exactly as I say."

  
3\. Crack  
_See:_ Pairing.

  
4\. Future fic  
In execution: _On your knees_ is an order that would leave the body in a way his superiors would approve of, humbled and neat, and a grinding mutter in the back of his head says that the phrase would recall pleasant moments; but Tsuna slumps into the gun barrel without so much as clasping his hands in prayer, ancient in a young man's body, and Bond grits his teeth and shares the last second of silence with him.

  
5\. First time  
"By God, they still manufacture virgins in Japan?"

("I thought they manufactured polite people in the UK," Tsuna muttered, and then looked away from Bond's startlingly brilliant grin before he made an embarrassing noise.

"Goes to show how appalling stereotypes are. Now lie back, and think of..."

"Shut _up_.")

  
6\. Fluff  
If all his kidnappings by government secret agents involved having martinis on a Madrid beach in _peace and quiet_ , Tsuna thought he might go along willingly.

  
7\. Humour  
"We're already wearing the suits, Sawada; it's either a wedding or a funeral, so what do you pick?"

  
8\. Hurt/Comfort  
When the men they're hunting say the name 'Vesper Lynd', Tsuna sees Bond's face contort and knows he'll never ask about it, no matter what effect it has on the mission; but when Bond bites out bitter words of pain and explanation in the small dark hours he listens as well as he can, and allows it to make a thread between them that keeps them mostly peaceful and recovering for that night.

  
9\. Smut  
It's not what he's fondest of and would in fact approach boring, this act made up of slowed motion with _kindness_ in each touch, except that Sawada will not give in to goading nor coaxing nor tricks, and keeps holding him with an increasingly heavy grip to pin him and fuck him - and the biggest shock, in spite of everything that had happened, which wrenches an odd sound from Bond's mouth, is to realise that this man is still afraid.

  
10\. UST  
Bond keeps a hawk's eye on the young don in the expectation that fear will turn him into a liability, but Sawada submits to his place in a fight with a straight back and all the power contained in his steady legs and slender hands; he inhabits his slim body easily even in times of danger, and Bond finds that afterwards, he keeps watching.


End file.
